Fantastic Five
by Spidey Legend
Summary: AU. One Shot. En este mundo Spider-Man, Human Torch, The Thing, Crystal y Lija of Skrull son los Fantastic Five. Peter/Crystal, Johnny/Lyja, Ben/Alicia y Reed/Sue. Versión Editada y Corregida al 24/12/2014. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>*Aquí un One Shot a pedido de un amigo. Verán lo raro que resulta por el pairing pero me dije Why not? Y aquí está; así que espero que disfruten de esto.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fantastic Five"<strong>

Spider-Man x Fantastic Four fanfic

Crossover

Spidey_Legend

_Creado y Finalizado: 27/02/2012_

_Revisión Definitiva: 24/12/2014_

* * *

><p><em>Tras una increíble batalla vista por gigantescas cantidad de personas, el grupo de Superhéroes conocido los Fantastic Five han logrado vencer a los temibles Sinister Six del Doctor Octopus.<em>

_Por suerte para todos, solo se tuvo que lamentar pérdidas materiales pero ninguna persona ha muerto y las heridas fueron leves._

_Entonces, debemos aplaudir a nuestros más grandes héroes, The Thing, The Human Torch, Crystal, Lyja and Spider-Man quienes siempre estarán allí para protegernos de quienes quieren atacarnos._

_Los saluda su anfitriona Patsy Walker desde Hellcat Television._

_Buenas noches._

* * *

><p>El Edifico Baxter, hogar y lugar de trabajo de los Fantastic Five, siempre había algo que hacer o vigilar o revisar. Al menos Reed Richards y su esposa Susan lo creían.<p>

Ambos habían sido miembros fundadores del grupo pero con el correr de los años y los embarazos de Susan para dar a luz tanto a Franklin como a Valeria hicieron que se replantearan las situaciones. Reed se dedica ahora a lo que más le apasiona, los inventos y Susan divide su atención en sus hijos, la enseñanza y ser vocera de los derechos mutantes. Cada uno podía decir que estaba feliz y aliviado con sus decisiones. A la vista se podía especular que cometieron el acto correcto.

Sin embargo, no todo era lecho de rosas y aunque la amenaza de Victor Von Doom había desaparecido hace tiempo con su muerte y su heredero Kristoff Vernard no apetecía de continuar sus rencillas con los superhéroes americanos, las cosas en Latveria se tranquilizaron. Incluso Kristoff y Nick Fury de SHIELD trazaron alianzas estratégicas. Lo mismo sucedería con Wakanda. Todo en pos de detener a organizaciones mundialmente terroristas como HYDRA o IMA.

Al final, Reed y Susan dejaron que Ben y Johnny decidieran quienes serían sus reemplazantes en el equipo pero prácticamente fue innecesario. Las piezas cayeron solas en el tablero y cada uno a su debido tiempo hizo la jugada correspondiente.

Los primeros fueron Spider-Man y Crystal. Peter Parker era un viejo conocido del grupo y una opción lógica para el puesto. Tenía las habilidades tanto de poder como de científicas para estar allí. Se llevaba bien con todo el grupo y en especial con los niños. La confianza en él es absoluta.

Incluso nadie fuera de allí, cuestionó el reclutamiento, bueno, con excepción del envidioso John Jonah Jameson que solo sabía gritar, mentir y quedar en ridículo en su intento de demonizar al héroe. Para suerte de todos, la porción de persona creyentes en sus publicaciones era la mínima. Todo aquel con algo de cerebro y sentido común sabía que Spider-Man es un héroe.

Con respecto a Crystal supuso un movimiento extraño pero lógico con el paso del tiempo ya que provenía de una raza llamado Inhumanos quienes se habían mantenido ocultos a la espera de que los habitantes de la Tierra estuviesen listos.

Crystal Amaquelin, princesa de Attilan, el hogar residencia de la familia real Inhumana fue la escogida para la tarea. Al principio Crystal estaba un poco confundida con el actuar de sus estudiados pero para su suerte Peter Parker y Johnny Storm fueron de los primeros con quienes tuvo el placer de conversar.

Crystal demostró ser un miembro indispensable con ideas y actitudes realmente útiles. En cuanto a sus poderes, estaba lo bastante capacitada para llevar a cabo sus labores. Después de varias pruebas autoimpuestas e informes a su hermana, la Reina Medusa, se unió al equipo como un miembro más de la familia de superhéroes en el Edificio Baxter.

En cuanto a Lyja, fue un caso raro; quizá el más extraño de todos. Lija pertenece a la raza extraterrestre de los Skrull cuya principal habilidad es la metamorfosis y adaptación tanto mental como corporal de a quienes reemplazan. Lija llegó al planeta azul (como así lo llamaba la reina Skrull) con el objetivo de una infiltración tempranera y evaluar las defensas de la Tierra sobre una posible invasión y conquista.

El problema que se presentó para Lija y posteriormente para sus compatriotas Skrull fue su enamoramiento hacia Johnny Storm. Finalmente con el corazón roto por la decisión que debía tomar, se decidió por confesar los verdaderos planes de los Skrull a los terrícolas quienes tomaron las medidas precavidas para la invasión y repelieron exitosamente la conquista.

Sin embargo el precio fue altísimo para ella. Lija fue declarada enemiga de los Skrull por traición bajo pena de muerte. Durante un tiempo no podía parar de llorar y lamentarse y fue allí cuando Johnny concluyó en una vertiente de pasión al declarársele con intención de boda. Lyja quedó estupefacta tras ello pero no dudó en aceptar su proposición.

La boda fue un total éxito. Lyja se había vuelto bastante popular entre los habitantes de la Tierra cuando se dio a conocer todo lo que ella había hecho y sus acciones para ayudar a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones dobles del Edificio Baxter, Peter Parker y Crystal Amaquelin compartían la cama matrimonial desde hace más de un año, de hecho casi dos.<p>

Con el correr de las aventuras entre el grupo, Peter y Crystal desarrollaron sentimientos encontrados el uno por el otro y comenzaron a salir en citas. Para el resto de la familia no hubo mucha sorpresa al respecto pero si alegría.

A los dos se los veía muy contento cuando compartían sus momentos como pareja y cuando la situación superheróica lo requería, se complementaban como pocos.

Incluso la ciega novia de Ben Grimm, Alicia Masters, escultora muy famosa y usual niñera de Franklin y Valeria podía sentir un aura especial entre los dos. Al igual que Johnny y Lyja, Peter y Crystal parecían estar destinados el uno con el otro.

Sin embargo, aún debían enfrentar un problema, Peter se proponía a pedirle la mano en matrimonio a Crystal pero ella estaba asustada de la reacción de su hermana Medusa. Crystal sabía que la reina preferiría que ella se casase con un miembro de los Inhumanos pero también que Medusa podía ser estricta y ruda pero justa. Su hermana mayor es considerada una de las reinas más populares.

Peter notó al instante lo que Crystal pensaba y la abrazó. Sus cuerpos desnudos se acecaron más y más y solo eran tapados por una sábana fina pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

Crystal se sintió un poco más alivianada cuando la besó tanto en el cuello como en su boca en reiteradas oportunidades. A ella le encantaba que la besasen en esa zona y él siempre la complacía.

A pesar del jueguito previo, sabía lo que venía y lo permitió. Ya hacía tres días que carecían de relaciones sexuales y su novio Spider-Man podía ser un poco calentón al respecto.

A los pocos segundos, ella tomó la iniciativa y se colocó encima de él, iba a ser una noche excitante y obviamente placentera.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno esto fue todo por ahora y espero que les haya agradado. Cualquier duda, MP.<strong>

***Gracias y por supuesto saludos para todos.**

***Nos vemos en la próxima, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
